twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Morton Saltworthy
Morton Saltworthy is a male Earth Pony born in Manechester. He now lives in Ponyville and owns a tavern called The Salt Lick Tavern smack dab in the middle of downtown. He lives in the nice house, second on the right near the south entrance to the park by himself. 'Background' Early Life Morton Saltworthy was born in Dodge Juction into a high-class family. His family consisted of his mother Wendy Saltworthy, his father Cargill Saltworthy, and his brother Eobard Saltworthy. Growing up into a rich family led to Morton to be a bit spoiled, until he met a young Baseline who didn't have much, but showed respect and was happy with what he had. After that Morton learned respect, honesty and friendship with the young Baseline. But after 3 years of friendship the two were ripped apart when the Saltworthys moved to Manechester to open a tavern, named Saltworthy's. Earning his Cutie Mark It took Morton a long time to adapt to life in Manechester, which was much more fast-paced. Back in Dodge Juction, he attended private, snooty, uptight school. At age seven, he was enrolled in a public school, where he discovered a great talent at cooking - though other foals didn't like him due to his silly ways. He was made fun of for his accent. One day, he got sick and tired of it, In his Home EC class when they were told to make a souffle he put his soul into the dish, and when his teacher took a spoonful her face lit up. After that, his schoolmates stopped bugging him. He also received his Cutie Mark that moment, a salt shaker. Growing Up Morton was spoiled by his mother and taught hard work ethics from his father, he still holds the lessons he was taught dear to this day. After he reached the age of 14, he left his parents care to start his own career. He moved to Canterlot and opened a small cart that he sold food and drinks out of. For awhile no one visited his cart, ponies would just walk by and things started going downhill for him. He kept to himself, wheeling his cart and grumbling under his breath. Then one day, one of Princess Celestia's Royal Guards walked by and ordered a drink, Morton scrambled to make the Guard a drink and as the Guard took a sip, his eyes grew wide and he took off. Not a half an hour later he came back with more Guards and Morton had his most successful day. As word quickly spread of Morton and his drinks, he made enough money to buy a shop in downtown Ponyville. So as soon as he could he hopped on a train and set up shop. College Years Morton attended college in Manechester at one of the most prestigious cooking and drink making school in the world where he learned all his tricks of the trade. He did fairly well, passing all his classes and earning his masters degree. Current History In progress 'Personality' Morton is loyal to his friends and family and will help almost anyone but if you get on his bad side he will hold a grudge longer than Princess Luna. Morton is not quite friendly to unfamiliar ponies, but he will help them out of a pickle, he only really trusts his friends and even then not completely. He likes to have stuff tidy but never actually likes to clean up the mess himself so if you stay with him, beware the clutter! His hobbies include cooking, making drinks, reading, and thinking about past actions. He is very knowledgeable in trivia, loves history, and is adequately versed in different languages. He can sometimes be found in his house or his shop cooking or making small talk. It is normally rather difficult to get on his bad side. He despises being lied to or having somepony bash him behind his back, so he tends to eavesdrop if he hears any keywords. He does have a very bad temper, if he gets mad results may vary. He could become a huge grump. Or he may just leave and hold a grudge. Again, it's rather rare that he gets upset at ponies. Skills Morton is a very skilled Chef and Mixologist, ever since he started helping in the kitchen he's had an aptitude for it. He is especially gifted with anything Seafood (Salmon, Bass, etc.) Profession Morton currently owns a Tavern in downtown Ponyville called The Salt Lick Tavern.He secretly wishes to cater at the Grand Galloping Gala, Given not just the income at the Gala but also the Fame, He caters to any party and such and if you are his friend you eat for free so feel free to drop in anytime. Family *'Mother':Wendy Saltworthy (deceased) *'Father':Cargill Saltworthy (deceased) *'Brother':Eobard Saltworthy (Location Unknown)(Pops in on occasion) *'Best Friend':Baseline Likes/Dislikes Likes *60's music *Making Drinks *Cooking Dislikes *Dubstep *EGGS!! Category:OCs Category:Stallions Category:Earth Ponies Category:Articles in need of an update